


Fruit of the Vine

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [208]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Bobby's date at a family event makes Felicity question her parenting choices.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Infinite Love [208]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/381805
Comments: 55
Kudos: 155





	Fruit of the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Happy New Year! I hope this installment finds all of you well. I wish everyone a happy, healthy, and fulfilling 2020.
> 
> This installment is 201/208. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> Welcome to any new readers. The more the merrier.

The gardens of the Queen mansion were freshly pruned and the lawns immaculately manicured. It was an unseasonably warm day and it felt like spring instead of January. Everything looked picture perfect for Thea’s birthday party. For once, Felicity felt like she could enjoy the large party as a guest and not worry about schmoozing investors or soothing a prickly board member. The gardens were overflowing with the wealthiest families in Starling and no one seemed interested in having a conversation more substantial than the best place to summer in Europe. Even after decades spent living the life of a billionaire, there were moments when Felicity still cringed at the displays of conspicuous consumption. She was allowing herself a day to shut off her worries about QC and her crime fighting children and just be a wife and mother who knew the right things to say about spending summers in Italy.

She quickly surveilled the party for the location of her children. Even though the children were older and less inclined towards mischief, old habits were hard to break. The twins were with Scott and JJ walking on the edge of the fountain. She had no doubt that one or all the children would end up wet before too long. Becca and Mia were playing with Ruby and Hazel while William fussed over Emma and baby Ben. Bobby had yet to make an appearance, but Felicity had learned that the life of a surgeon was even less predictable than the life of a vigilante and her son held both jobs. She shifted her focus from her kids to her husbands and quickly spotted them on opposite ends of the rose garden engrossed in conversations that she was sure were as frivolous as her own.

“Yes, we’re planning on returning to the lake this summer,” Felicity responded without missing a beat. “It’s harder with the kids getting older. They don’t want to leave their friends, but we only have a few more years before the twins are off to college and Oliver insists on summers away.”

“Is it true that Rebecca was accepted at Harvard?” Lisa Anders, a friend of Thea’s from her time at Westminster asked.

“It is,” Felicity said, a lump forming in her throat. It didn’t seem possible her baby was old enough to be heading off to college. Even though Bobby had already graduated from college, he hadn’t left home. Becca was leaving them, and it stung as much as it made her happy for her child. Oliver was barely keeping it together.

“You must be proud,” Vivian Wannemacher said disinterestedly. Vivian was a schoolgirl friend of Moira and Rebecca’s. The woman had decided to take Thea under her wing when Thea returned to living in the mansion and participating in high society. She was always polite to Felicity if never exactly friendly.

“Well, it’s not MIT, but I’m finding a way to live with the disappointment,” Felicity said teasingly.

“Tommy graduated from Harvard, didn’t he?” Vivian asked, knowing very well that Tommy went to Harvard, like his mother, and grandfather before him.

“He did,” Felicity agreed, “but I try not to hold it against him.”

“It’s too bad Robert had to go to SCU,” Vivian said, signaling a passing waiter for another glass of champagne. “Such a waste of an intellect.”

Felicity fought to keep the smile on her face, “Well, he’s not doing too badly for a SCU graduate.”

“Is he enjoying his residency?” Lisa asked quickly, interrupting what was sure to be another cutting remark from Vivian.

“He seems to be. We don’t get to see too much of him these days. He’s always working,” Felicity said, pride leaking into her voice.

“Are you planning on Rebecca running the company or one of the other ones?” Vivian asked, taking champagne from the waiter and placing her empty glass on his tray.

“William is doing quite well at the company and if any of the other children express an interest in the company, they will be welcome to join. Mia interned at the company this summer,” Felicity answered. “Scott has quite a head for numbers, which he got from Thea.”

“Mia?” Vivian asked with surprise. “Surely you want the company to go to one of Oliver’s children. That’s what Robert wanted.”

“It’s a Queen family company, Mrs. Wannemacher, and Mia and Scott are as much Queens as our five.”

“Yes, but the fruit of the vine is only as good as the vine that bears it,” Vivian said. “Moira never would’ve approved of her son-in-law.”

“Which one?” Felicity asked innocently. “Moira adored Tommy and she was fond of Roy because he made Thea happy – he still does.”

“Tommy is one of us, but Roy,” Vivian sipped her champagne instead of finishing her sentence.

“Honestly, Mrs. Wannemacher,” Lisa said with more good humor than Felicity felt, “Thea and Roy have been together for a quarter of a century, which is more than either of us can say about our current husbands.”

Felicity spotted Bobby’s arrival from the corner of her eye and was relieved to have an excuse to ditch Mrs. Wannemacher. “If you’ll excuse me. Bobby just arrived and I want to grab him before he’s called back to the hospital.”

She made it exactly three steps when she saw Bobby wasn’t alone. He had a vaguely familiar looking young woman on his arm, but she couldn’t place her. She quickly diverted towards Becca and crooked her finger. Becca, with a squirming Hazel in her arms intercepted her mom. “What’s the name of the young woman with your brother?”

Becca casually looked over towards her brother and shrugged. “No clue. I don’t think I’ve met her.”

“Is he dating someone?” Felicity asked, trying to remember what he’d told her the last time they had brunch together.

Becca shrugged her shoulders again, “Isn’t he always?”

“Go away if you’re not going to be helpful,” Felicity gently chided. She moved quickly towards William and Emma. If anyone was going to know the name of Bobby’s girlfriend, it would be William and Emma.

“Something wrong, Felicity?” William asked as she quickly approached.

Felicity rubbed Ben’s back. “No, but I’m hoping you know the name of the woman Bobby’s with. I think I’ve met her, but I can’t remember her name.”

“Jill,” Emma said at the same time William said, “Stephanie.”

“It’s Jill,” Emma said to William.

“No, Jill was the last girlfriend,” William insisted.

“Stephanie was the blonde before Jill,” Emma said.

“I thought Jill was blonde,” Felicity said. She distinctly remembered a tall athletic girl with a turned-up nose and lots of freckles.

Emma shook her head, “No, you’re thinking of Gillian.”

“Damn it,” Felicity muttered. “Where’s Jerry when I need him?”

“Is keeping track of Bobby’s girlfriends one of Jerry’s responsibilities?” William teased with a smirk.

“If it isn’t, it’s going to be. I really can’t keep up with them,” Felicity said. “I’m going to see if your dad knows her name.”

Felicity took off across the lawn, doing her best to keep Bobby in view and avoiding eye contact. She approached Oliver, made excuses to the group he was talking to and pulled him away.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked. “Did Overwatch finish the analysis?”

“No,” Felicity waved a dismissive hand, “that will be another few hours. Bobby’s here.”

“I saw him come in.”

“He’s with a girl.”

“I saw.”

“What’s her name? I think he introduced us to her at the theater a few weeks ago,” Felicity said.

Oliver quickly glanced at the woman next to their son and then back to his wife. “No, the woman at the theater was named Blanca.”

Tommy’s arms encircled his spouses’ waists. “No, Rosa was at the theater. Blanca was at the Rockets game.”

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked. “I don’t remember anyone named Rosa or Blanca.”

“Too late, here they come,” Oliver said through a wide smile.

“Mom. Dads. You remember Natalia,” Bobby said in way of greeting. “Natalia, my parents, Felicity, Oliver, and Tommy.”

The woman held out her hand to Felicity and in heavily accented English said, “It is nice to see you again.”

“Natalia, it is lovely to see you again. I’m sorry, but I don’t remember where we met.” Felicity admitted sheepishly.

Natalia smiled. “Beautiful day for party.”

Felicity looked to Bobby for help, but he shook his head and grinned. “She’s Russian and she doesn’t speak any English.”

“Seriously?” Felicity said without thinking. “What do you talk about?”

Bobby’s eyebrows climbed to his hairline and his cheeks turned bright red. Tommy cleared his throat loudly and rested a hand on the small of Felicity’s back.

“You two have fun,” Oliver said before saying something in Russian that made Natalia smile and her posture relax.

“Where did you introduce us before?” Felicity called after Bobby.

He turned, walking backwards beside Natalia. “I’m not going to tell you. I’m sure you’ll remember – eventually.” He laughed and turned to take his date’s hand, leading her towards the bar.

As soon as they were out of earshot Felicity said, “Oh my God, I think I had Bruce Wayne’s baby.”

“You better not have,” Oliver said with a straight face.

“It’s worse than Bruce’s son, you had ours,” Tommy said, grabbing a glass of champagne off a tray of a passing waiter and handing it to his wife. “He only pretended to date all those women.”

Felicity drained the glass of champagne. “He’s twenty and a lothario. I thought we raised a feminist.”

“He’s hardly a lothario,” Felicity. He’s twenty and has trouble with time management. He can’t seriously date anyone with his schedule,” Tommy said.

“The tabloids are having a field day with him,” Felicity lamented. “They’re using Prince Love ‘em and Leave ‘em as often as Prince Charming these days.”

“At least he’s not getting arrested for peeing on cop cars,” Oliver said with a grin.

“His penis is going to fall off from overuse,” Felicity muttered. She didn’t want to sound like a prude, but Bobby’s merry-go-round of partners made her worry that she’d failed him in some way.

Tommy laughed. “It doesn’t really work that way.”

“You need to talk to him,” she said to her husbands.

Oliver frowned, “We’ve given him the sex talk, multiple times.”

“He’s a doctor. He knows all about safe sex,” Tommy added.

“It’s not healthy,” Felicity said pointing to her head. “Bouncing from one bed to the next can’t be good for his head or his heart. What if there’s something wrong we don’t know about?”

“He’s twenty-one, and sex is pretty spectacular at twenty-one,” Oliver said. “He’s having fun and not hurting anyone. Besides, do we want him settling down so young?”

“I don’t want him getting married, but I also want him to be careful with his heart,” Felicity said. She knew her son and she knew how much family meant to him. Flitting from one empty relationship to another didn’t seem like the son she knew. Oliver and Tommy talked a big game, but neither was particularly proud of their pasts. Their own unhappiness led them from one bed to another. She was worried that there was something Bobby was keeping from them.

“Felicity, Bobby never had a chance to be a normal teenager. He’s making up for lost time.” Tommy kissed the top of her head. “You’re worrying for nothing. It’s a phase. He’ll grow out of it. We both did.”

Felicity watched Bobby hand Natalia a glass of champagne. “That’s what I’m worried about. He’s barely old enough to buy her a glass of champagne, but he performed open heart surgery yesterday. What if we made a mistake letting him skip grades? What if we stunted his emotional growth?”

Tommy and Oliver shared a look before Tommy said, “If he’s still dating twenty something models when he’s forty-five, then we can schedule an appointment with a therapist.”

“He doesn’t even speak Russian,” Felicity said as she watched Bobby pointing out the twins to Natalia.

“He speaks enough,” Oliver said wryly.

“If it was Becca, you’d feel differently,” Felicity said. Her husbands were two of the world’s more enlightened men, but even they struggled with treating their sons and daughters equally when it came to sex and dating.

“That’s not fair, Becca’s not even eighteen yet,” Oliver said. “I’d prefer her not to settle down too young either, but I trust her judgment too.”

“What can this woman see in him?” Felicity said as she watched Natalia stand by Bobby’s side. She was staring blankly at the trees as Bobby spoke animatedly with the twins, Scott, and JJ. “She must be bored.”

Tommy followed Felicity’s eyes and a sad smiled turned his lips. “He’s handsome. He’s charming. He’s incredibly rich.” He pulled Felicity into his side and kissed the side of her head. “He’s not me. He’s not Ollie. He’s just having fun. We have plenty of other things to keep us awake at night, Bobby’s love life isn’t one of them.”

Before Felicity could respond Nate ran up to them. “Mom. Dads,” he said breathlessly. “Bobby said he’d take us motor cross riding down by the river. Can we go?”

“Buddy, it’s your Aunt Thea’s birthday party,” Tommy answered with a shake of his head.

“Da,” Nate whined. “It’s so boring here.”

“It’s not fair for you to go and leave Scott behind,” Tommy said, trying to appeal to their son’s over-developed sense of fair play.

Nate’s eyes widened and he bounced on his toes with excitement when he recognized a potential loophole in his dad’s refusal. “If Uncle Roy says Scott can come with, can we go?”

Felicity recognized her own moment to barter for information and jumped in. “Is Natalia going with you?”

“Yeah. Bobby says she’s an adrenalin junkie too. She went base jumping in Brazil.”

Felicity couldn’t judge her son’s date for thrill seeking behavior when her own family routinely base jumped off buildings in Starling. “Have you met Natalia before?”

Nate rolled his eyes. “Yeah, mom. You were with me. It was at my baseball game against Eureka.”

“Baseball,” Felicity said under her breath. A memory of Natalia in a long green sundress and Rocket’s baseball cap instantly sprang to mind. While Bobby had discussed Team Arrow business with William and Felicity in the shade of some trees, Natalia had sat in the stands with Emma, Becca, Prue, Ruby, and Hazel. Bobby and Natalia hadn’t joined them for the celebratory dinner after the game. The baseball game had been in October. Felicity wondered if it meant things were more serious with Natalia if Bobby was still seeing her three months later.

“So, can we go?” Nate asked eagerly.

“If your Uncle Roy and Uncle John give Scott and JJ permission to go, so can you and Prue,” Oliver said.

“Thanks,” Nate said as he ran off.

“Helmets. Pants. Long sleeves,” Tommy said loudly enough for Bobby to hear. He smiled and shrugged when the other party guests turned at his raised voice.

Bobby grinned and gave his parents a thumbs up.

“Motor cross,” Tommy mumbled. “Why couldn’t they like quiet things like quilling or origami? I blame the two of you. They didn’t get adrenalin junkie from me.”

Felicity patted her husband’s chest in sympathy. Their children’s love of heart pounding adventure wasn’t something that overly concerned her, but she empathized with Tommy’s fears. His fears weren’t the same as her own, but they came from the same place – wanting their children to be safe and happy. “If they’re still doing this at forty-five, then we can enroll them in a paper arts class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> I had several holiday installments drafted for you, but a terrible migraine had me off all my screens for a few weeks. Hopefully, you won't mind holiday installments sprinkled in throughout the year.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
